The Two Doctors
Disc 1 Commentary Commentary by Colin Baker (The Doctor), Frazer Hines (Jamie McCrimmon), Nicola Bryant (Peri), Jacqueline Pearce (Chessene), Peter Moffatt (Director). Isolated Score Peter Howell's specially-composed music score for this story is included on an isolated audio track, synchronised with the main soundtrack. Production Subtitles Text commentary by Richard Molesworth providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. A Fix with Sontarans The edition of Jim'll Fix It which was screened on BBC1 on 23/02/85 immediately after the second episode of The Two Doctors saw young fan Gareth Jenkins achieve his ambition of appearing alongside his favourite TV Time Lord. This particular Fix saw both Clinton Greyn and Tim Raynham don their Sontaran costumes again for a rematch with Colin Baker's Doctor, who is aided, rather uniquely, by Janet Fielding's Tegan. (1985) NOTE: This has been removed from newer presses of the DVD Easter Egg Clean Opening and Closing Title Sequence (Season 22). Go to the main menu. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the left of the 'Scene Selection'. Disc 2 Behind the Sofa: Robert Holmes and Doctor Who The Two Doctors was one of writer Robert Holmes's final stories for Doctor Who. This special 45-minute documentary looks at his contribution to Doctor Who from the late 1960s through to the mid-1980s. With contributions from Chris Boucher, Terrance Dicks, Philip Hinchcliffe, Barry Letts and Eric Saward. Produced by Richard Molesworth. Duration: 45'00" (2003) Beneath the Lights A 25-minute look at the studio recording of The Two Doctors, showing re-takes, fluffs and the general working pattern of a BBC TV studio. (1984) Beneath the Sun A 35-minute featurette focusing on the Spanish location filming of this story. This archive material is sourced from a non-broadcast VHS source, but gives a fascinating and unique insight into the filming of The Two Doctors. (2004) Adventures in Time and Spain Gary Downie, production manager on The Two Doctors, details what a production manager does on programmes like Doctor Who, and offers his insight into the pitfalls and problems encountered during the making of this story. Produced by Peter Finklestone. Duration: 30'00" (2004) Wavelength A half-hour Radio 4 schools programme presented by Andy Peebles, which focused on the making of The Two Doctors in this edition broadcast on Thursday 20th September 1984. Featuring Patrick Troughton, Colin Baker, Nicola Bryant, John Nathan-Turner, Peter Moffatt, Tim Raynham, John Stratton, Jan Wright, Cathy Davies, Dick Mills, Tony Burrough and Gary Downie. (1984) Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. Additional Special Features Built for War The genesis and development of the Sontaran race through the history of the series, as told by some of the actors and production team involved. This specially produced documentary includes contributions from Terrance Dicks, Elisabeth Sladen, Anthony Read, Colin Baker, Nicola Bryant, Bob Baker, Eric Saward and Stuart Fell. Producer: Richard Molesworth. Producer/Director: Steve Broster. Available on The Sontaran Experiment. (39'50" | 16:9 | 2006) Directing Who: Peter Moffatt Veteran television director Peter Moffatt looks back with affection on his work on Doctor Who. Producers: John Finklestone, Peter Finklestone. Available on The Visitation. (26'00" | TBC | 2004) Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors Two Doctors